Lovetopia
by ExoPlanet
Summary: Seorang lelaki mungil –Baekhyun- yang merupakan anak tunggal salah satu bangsawan di LoveTopia -negeri hebat dan manis bagai negeri dongeng- dan harus segera menikah. Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan untuk menggagalkan rencana kedua orangtuanya? -Supported with Russian name-
1. Chapter 1

Judul : LoveTopia

Author : ExoPlanet

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO) and Park Chanyeol (EXO)

SIAPA CHANBAEK SHIPPER? AYO ANGKAT TANGANN!

Genre : Fantasy, Romance and a little bit Drama (maybe._.)

Rate : T – M (Rate berubah sesuai kebutuhan plot ya gays(?)

Desclaimer : ALL OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION HERE BELONG TO THEIR GOD, PARENT AND THEIR SELF. I JUST USE THEIR NAME TO SUPPORT MY –ABAL-ABAL- FANFICTION.

WARNING : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI. BOYS LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE THE TAB AND DON'T READ.

FANFICTION INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA, JADI BAGI ANAK-ANAK ATAU REMAJA LABIL YANG MASIH DALAM MASA INGIN MENCOBA-COBA(?) HARAP TIDAK MEMBACA KARENA AKAN BERAKIBAT DOSA DAN RASA PENASARAN YANG BESAR ( ._. )

SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN OKAY? 

DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI !

JANGAN NGAJAK-NGAJAK SAYA YA, HAHA

Summary :

Cerita seorang lelaki mungil –Baekhyun- yang merupakan anak tunggal salah satu bangsawan di LoveTopia dan harus segera menikah. Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan selanjutnya?

 **-EXOPLANET PROUDLY PRESENT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_LOVETOPIA_**

Chapter 1

"harus kubilang berapa kali eomma? Aku benar-benar tidak mau menikah dengannya!"

"usiamu sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Kau harus segera menikah!"

"tidak appa! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ku cintai."

"kau akan mencintainya perlahan nak, lagipula putra keluarga Czarnovich teman masa kecilmu. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk belajar mencintainya."

"sudah eomma hentikan. Eomma, appa, kumohon.. aku hanya akan menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya akan memberikan Krystalku untuk seseorang itu. Aku permisi eomma, appa."

Aku benci ini. tidak eomma, tidak appa, semuanya sama. Selalu menikah menikah dan menikah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Apa bahkan mereka tidak memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Kebahagiaanku? Heol. Memang apa salahnya dengan umurku yang masih menginjak 22 tahun? Aku masih muda okey? Aku bahkan pernah mendengar cerita jika ada pasangan terawet di LoveTopia menikah saat umur mereka 25 tahun. Berarti aku masih memiliki waktu setidaknya 3 tahun untuk bersenang-senang bukan?

Eh...ngomong-ngomong tentang cerita itu...

.

.

.

...aku jadi ingin mengunjungi bumi.

Normal POV

"eomma, aku ingin liburan untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Svatoslav berlalu didepan wanita paruh baya namun masih berparas cantik tersebut.

Dengan kening mengkerut, wanita tersebut bertanya, "kau akan pergi kemana nak?"

"aku ingin pergi kebumi eomma. Kudengar disana menyenangkan. Aku ingin mencoba tinggal disana beberapa hari...mungkin. Bibi, tolong ambilkan mantelku dikamar. Aku lupa membawanya. " jawab Svatoslav asal sambil meminum segelas susu stroberi yang telah tersedia khusus untuknya diatas meja makan.

"baik tuan muda." Jawab bibi tersebut patuh lalu setelahnya segera menuju kamar Svatoslav yang ada dilantai atas.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut mendekati putra semata wayangnya secara perlahan dengan raut muka yang sulit diartikan, "bumi lagi...kau yakin? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu nak.." lalu setelahnya mengusap rambut Svatoslav dengan sayang.

"aku bahkan sudah menginjak 22 tahun eomma, bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula kita memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak manusia miliki yang aku yakin sangat bisa membantuku dibumi nanti. Eomma tenang saja, okay?" jawab Svatoslav antusias sambil tersenyum lembut.

"nak...satu pesan eomma. Jangan pernah kau memberikan Krystalmu untuk manusia. Siapapun itu. kau mengerti?" pintanya dengan nada khawatir yang masih kental lalu memeluk Svatoslav lumayan erat.

"ughh eomma. Iya iya aku mengerti eomma. Jadi, bisa lepaskan pelukan ini? aku ingin segera tiba dibumi eomma."

"haihh kau ini!" wanita tersebut segera melepas pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut. "tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai besok pagi? Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam."

"aku hanya perlu waktu sedetik untuk sampai eomma, oh ayolahh~" rengek Svatoslav manja sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya awal pagi tadi.

"ehm..tuan muda? Mantel anda."

"oh iya bi. Terimakasih." Lalu Svatoslav memakai mantel bulu panjang tersebut sampai menutupi setengah kakinya. "ah iya eomma, aku berangkat sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk appa ne? Annyeong eomma."

Baru saja Svatoslav akan memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"ingat pesan eomma ya sayang?"

"haish eomma~ iya iya iyaaa eommaku yang paling cantik. Aku akan selalu mengingat pesan eomma. Oke? Aku berangkat."

Tavisha, nama wanita tersebut, hanya memandang anaknya yang sudah menghilang didepannya. Ia sebenarnya sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak semata wayangnya itu. Netra matanya yang coklat keemasan tampak berkaca. Helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar dari bibirnya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tau, ada sesuatu yang telah membuat hatinya menjadi resah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Waktu dimana seharusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat melepas penat untuk menjalani esok hari dengan semangat baru. Jalanan disekitar kota Seoul tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. semakin malam, maka akan menambah keramaian kota itu. banyak pemuda-pemudi yang tampaknya masih betah terjaga hanya untuk menikmati awal musim dingin tahun ini.

Namun disebuah gang kecil disudut kota yang minim cahaya tampak seseorang sedang sedang berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Entah ia sedang mabuk atau habis terluka.

"magnae itu benar-benar sialan...sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mabuk...ughh emmmm.." ucapnya ngelantur berjalan tidak lurus ditengah gang dengan matanya yang terpejam dan rona merah muda yang menghiasi kedua pipi dan hidungnya yang bangir.

"hey kau! Minggir!" tiba-tiba segerombolan preman sekitar 4 orang mendekati pemuda tersebut dan berteriak kasar.

"kau kira ini jalan nenek moyangmu hah?! Pergi sana! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" jawab pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. Ckck mabuk membuat semua orang tidak bisa mengandalikan emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau berani pada kami?! Kalian, hajar dia!" perintah salah satu yang paling tinggi diantara mereka –terlihat seperti dialah ketuanya- dengan emosi meletup-letup.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dag!

"hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang teramat kencang.

"hah?!" preman tersebut bingung, namun setelah melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, sekitar 3 meter. Seringaian tercetak diwajah mereka lalu menghempaskan pemuda yang telah dihajarnya tadi ketepi gang.

"hei cantik? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam digang sepi seperti ini eoh?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka dengan perlahan mendekati seseorang tersebut.

"cantik? Kau tidak lihat aku seorang lelaki? Ah benar-benar menjengkelkan!" jawab pemuda tersebut tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang telah keempat preman itu ucapkan sambil meniup ujung poninya setelah menghela nafas kasar.

"apakah kau benar-benar lelaki? Kalau begitu...izinkan kamu untuk melihatnya...bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua sudah mengepung pemuda itu.

"jangan sentuh aku, ahjussi." Tegas pemuda tersebut setelah salah seorang diantara mereka berusaha memegang tangannya dan membelai pipinya.

"ohh..galak sekali. ayolah jangan jadi anak yang nakal~"

Swing~ bugh!

Semua mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya membelalak kaget. Tidak menyangka salah seorang teman mereka tiba-tiba melayang lalu tubuhnya terhempas kedinding gang tersebut dengan bunyi cukup keras.

"aahh! Setan!" serempak, ketiga dari mereka langsung segera berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan gang tersebut tanpa memperdulikan slaah satu teman mereka yang tampaknya masih kesakitan untuk berdiri.

"hahh...menyusahkan saja." Gumam pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafas lagi.

Mata pemuda tersebut lantas menangkap sosok yang masih tergeletak lemas dipinggir gang sama seperti tadi terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"omo! Tidak mungkin!" panik pemuda tersebut lalu segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu yang ternyata seorang pemuda dengan darah yang ada disudut bibir dan memar disekitar pipi dan pelipisnya.

Pemuda itu lantas duduk jongkok disamping pemuda itu. "apakah dia mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "ah...iya! aku harus mengecek jantung. Apakah berdenyut atau tidak." Dengan segera pemuda tersebut mendekatkan sebelah daun telinganya untuk mengecek detak jantung pemuda itu.

"rupanya masih hidup. Hahh~ syukurlah. Tapi aku harus bagaimana?! Yak! Bangunlahh~!" pemuda tersebut terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda tersebut berharap ia akan segera sadar. Namun nihil. Sepertinya pemuda ini pingsan.

"aishh! Kau menyusahkanku! Aishh! Ayolah otak, berfikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" rutuknya sambil sesekali meniup-niup poninya sebal. "Ah! Kartu identitas! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini...hah!"

Tangannya yang mungil dengan lihai segera mencari-cari keberadaan kartu identitas pemuda itu.

"ah! Apa ini?" tangannya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah benda berlipat terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam dengan tulisan HD ditengahnya. Lalu segera membukanya dan ia dikejutkan dengan foto dua orang yang tampak sedang memakan kembang gula berwarna pink dengan senyum yang menghiasi kedua wajah mereka. Matanya mengamati foto itu lamat-lamat. "apakah ini dirimu? Dan...dia pacarmu? Kkk kalian terlihat sangat bahagia." Ucap pemuda itu lalu segera mencari kartu identitas pemuda tadi.

Bibirnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak lucu membaca alamat pemuda tersebut, "apartemen... Gangnam-Gu distrik...ehm...baiklah.."

"ughh kau berat sekali. apakah ini rumahnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah melihat sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dengan berbagai perabotan sederhana. Karna punggungnya sudah tidak dapat menahan beban berat ditubuhnya, ia pun segera merebahkan pemuda tadi diatas sebuah sofa sementara dirinya sedang melihat-lihat apakah ini benar rumah pemuda ini atau bukan.

Netra matanya yang berwarna coklat keemasan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto cukup besar yang tertempel didinding rumah tersebut. tampak seperti keluarga dengan 2 orang anak, dan wajah anak lelaki itu mirip dengan lelaki yang saat ini sedang terbari tak sadarkan diri diatas sofa.

"ahhh...aku lelah...punggungku sakit..aku tidak mau menggendongnya lagi.."

"hah...apa boleh buat. Sekali ini saja. Ae-yo! Fighting!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri lalu segera menggendong pemuda itu pada punggungnya-lagi-.

Bruk-

"hahh~ akhirnya... aigoo punggungku.."

Setelah merebahkan tubuh pemuda tadi diatas ranjangnya, yang sialnya badannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, dan sangat berat tersebut, ia segera merilekskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

Sejenak netra matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda tersebut, mengawasinya dengan teliti. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi, dan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda ini?

Perlahan namun pasti ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu. menyentuh luka-luka dengan darah yang telah mengering itu yang tampak mengerikan dimatanya. Sejenak hatinya terasa sangat pilu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya ini. hatinya mendadak sakit. Dan saat ia memejamkan matanya, air mata perlahan meluncur dari dalam kelopak matanya melewati pipinya yang nampah kemerahan lalu jatuh menetes diatas pipi pemuda itu.

Suara kicauan burung menyambut hari baru di pagi hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuk diperdengarkan. Perlahan namun pasti sang surya menampakkan dirinya membawa sinar kehidupan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada dibumi. Terlihat biasan cahaya matahari yang melewati korden disebuah apartemen membuat pencahayaan didalam ruangan tersebut perlahan terang.

"eungghh~" seorang pemuda tampak sedikit menggerakkan badannya, menghilangkan penat yang ada ditubuhnya yang terasa sangat segar pagi hari ini.

"ahh~ tidurku benar-benar nyenyak.." lalu segera duduk sambil sesekali menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang sekiranya masih tertinggal dialam mimpi.

"hahh~ benar-benar pagi yang-"

Srek

Perkataannya tiba-tiba terhenti terucap dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sesuatu yang bergerak disampingnya. Didalam selimutnya, tertutup seluruhnya. Apa? Disampingnya?! Tapi bukannya selama ini ia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini?

Matanya yang bulat menatap dengan pandangan terkejut mengawasi sesuatu yang ada disampingnya itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"apakah...aku..."

Lalu dengan gerakan pelan sosok tersebut keluar dari dalam selimut dan menampilkan sebuah kepala dengan rambut brunette yang tampak sedikit berantakan, lalu sosok tersebut perlahan duduk namun masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"hoamm...eumm..."gumamnya dengan menguap kecil lalu sedikit membuka matanya.

"Hyah!"

"Hyahh!"

"Siapa kau?!" pemuda yang sedari tadi mengawasi sosok berambut brunette tersebut segera keluar dari selimutnya dan berdiri dipojok kamarnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok tersebut dengan telunjuknya.

"yak! Kenapa kau sudah berteriak dipagi hari eoh?! Ahhh benar-benar mengagetkanku saja...aigooo..." sosok berambut brunette tersebut segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya mengurangi keterkejutannya.

"kau?! Siapa?! Jawab aku?! Kau-" nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Otaknya tiba-tiba memutar ingatan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam.

"aku mabuk...dan kau...apakah...kau...adalah pelacurku...tadi malam...?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tak percaya menatap sosok tersebut dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"APA?! PELACUR KAU BILANG?!" sosok pemuda tersebut tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki yang sekarang membeku menatapnya. Pelacur? Apakah ia terlihat semurahan seperti itu? Heol.

Masih menatap sosok pemuda yang ada didepannya, duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kelepasan seperti ini? bahkan dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah melakukan sex walaupun dengan pacar-pacarnya sekalipun. Ia sadar sex bebas sangat merugikan, selain itu ia tidak mau menanggung resiko besar. Tapi..ada apa dengan ini? seorang pemuda? Apakah orientasi seksnya sudah berubah karna insiden tadi malam? Ia pun merasa kepalanya mulai berputar-putar.

TBC

So...gimana nih cerita ini menurut kalian? Suka atau kaga?

Itu aku sengaja ngasih nama-nama ala Rusia buat nama lain mereka, karna jujur saja diriku ini sedang terpesona dengan nama ala Rusia.

Cocok ga?

Dilanjutin ga nih?

Jangan lupa Review ya? RnR~

Thanks~

-ExoPlanet-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Semakin lama, ia merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Tangannya yang menganggur ia pergunakan untuk memijit pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan mata berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit. Ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, namun sebuah suara perut yang kelaparan menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seonggok pemuda yang masih betah duduk diatas ranjangnya yang saat ini sedang memegangi perutnya dengan mata yang membulat lucu seperti tengah merutuki perutnya yang tidak tahu kondisi dan situasi.

"hehe..eumm... sepertinya...perutku sedang mengadakan pesta hehe.." jawabnya disertai cengiran setelah sebelumnya memperbaiki raut wajah terkejutnya tadi.

Namun pemuda yang masih betah berdiri itupun hanya mendengus tidak peduli lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi dengan cara membanting pintu.

"dasar manusia tidak tahu berterima kasih! Huh aku benar-benar membencinya." Gumamnya kesal sambil berusaha turun dari ranjang pemuda asing tersebut sambil menendang-nendang selimut tidak berdosa tersebut dengan beringas. Saat ia sudah bersiap untuk berdiri, perutnya tiba-tiba kembali berbunyi. "Ughh eomma aku lapar..." gumamnya menyebikkan bibir lucu dan mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit berkutat didalam kamar mandi yang sebenarnya setengah dari waktu tersebut hanya ia pergunakan untuk melamun dan memikirkan kejadian aneh yang baru saja menimpanya dibawah guyuran shower.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrobe berwarna hitam dan handuk putih kecil yang tersampir diatas kepalanya. "Eh? Kosong?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mendapati pemuda mungil yang tadinya masih duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Lalu ia mengedikkan bahu acuh dan segera mengganti pakaian dengan kaos pollo berwarna hitam dan celana selutut. Pakaian yang santai karena memang ia tak memiliki janji apapun dengan siapapun.

Kakinya yang panjang segera melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sembari mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Seoul, ia sudah terbiasa dengan namanya 'sendiri'. Ia akan membuat makanan sendiri, makan sendiri, mandi sendiri, menonton tv sendiri, tidur sendiri dan bangun tidur pun masih tetap sendiri. Namun semenjak satu bulan yang lalu saat ia mempunyai kekasih baru, wanita yang sudah lama ia sukai secara diam-diam sejak masa kuliah dulu, kesendirian itu perlahan mulai menghilang.

Kekasihnya yang sangat cantik itu benar-benar sosok idaman baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya tersebut selalu datang keapartemennya pada jam 6 pagi. Membangunkannya dengan usapan tangan halusnya yang lembut dengan sesekali mengecupi wajahnya agar ia segera bangun. Selain itu ia selalu memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Memasangkannya dasi setiap pagi, membawakannya bekal makan siang yang tentunya buatan tangannya sendiri, dan juga akan selalu menelepon dirinya saat malam menjelang. Sambil saling menyanyikan lagu untuk pengantar tidur mereka.

Kenangan. Ya semua itu telah menjadi kenangan indah yang amat sangat ingin ia lenyapkan. Karena belum pernah ia sebelumnya merasa amat sangat mencintai kekasihnya dan terkhianati seperti ini. Wanita yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, memperhatikannya, wanita yang ia cintai, wanita yang telah mengambil keseluruhan ruang hampa dalam hatinya telah hilang. Wanita tersebut hilang karna ia telah mengusir wanita tersebut keluar dari hatinya dan mengunci hatinya serapat mungkin. Ia sangat kecewa kepada mantan kekasihnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu juga sekalian membalas apa yang telah mantan kekasihnya itu lakukan padanya. Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui bukan?

"Agh!" jerit suara low bass terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga pemuda mungil yang saat ini tengah duduk didepan kulkas yang terbuka. Ia segera mengorek telinganya yang rasanya mendengung dan menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan tajam.

"APA?! Suaramu benar-benar buruk! Ughh telingaku sakit." Lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. mencari makanan yang sekiranya bisa ia masukkan kedalam perutnya yang mungil agar pesta cacing dalam perutnya segera berhenti.

Chanyeol, pemuda tadi sudah merasa jengkel dengan apa yang makhluk asing ini lakukan. Dengan segera ia meraih belakang kerah baju pemuda tersebut lalu mengangkatnya menjaui lemari pendinginnya. "yak yak yak! Lepaskan aku! Yak kau!" teriak pemuda itu kalut karna merasa seperti diperlakukan seperti binatang.

"kau pikir aku kucing hah?!" semburnya marah setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju pemuda tersebut dan beralih menatap pemuda yang ada didepannya ini dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"eu...ap-apa?" pemuda mungil itu seketika menjadi gugup melihat Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya dengan tangan yang bersedekap didadanya.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda mungil didepannya. otomatis membuat pemuda mungil tersebut melangkah mundur perlahan untuk menjaga jarak. Semakin Chanyeol melangkah maju, maka semakin pula pemuda mungil tersebut mundur. Hingga akhirnya punggunya menyentuh sesuatu. Skak mat. Ia terjebak antara benda sialan yang ada dibelakangnya dengan pemuda tinggi yang ada didepannya yang masih setia mencondongkan badan kearahnya.

"setelah melihatmu dengan jarak sedekat ini aku jadi ragu kau adalah seorang lelaki." Ucap Chanyeol datar sambil memperhatikan penampilan pemuda didepannya ini dengan pandangan menilai dari kepala hingga kaki.

"apa kau bilang?!" karna terkejut dan marah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti mengejeknya, pemuda mungil itu langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras hingga membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku? Perempuan kau bilang?!" kali ini pemuda mungil itu yang melangkah maju dengan nafas memburu dan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

"well~ aku hanya ragu kau seorang lelaki." Jawab Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegap dengan tatapan mata merendahkan pemuda mungil didepannya ini.

"kau?!" pemuda mungil tersebut mendongak sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada telunjuk didepan wajahnya, "see? Bahkan tanganmu terlihat seperti tangan perempuan." Jawabnya dengan dengusan diakhir perkataannya.

"aku ini seorang lelaki, bodoh. kau hanya manusia berotak udang yang bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara lelaki dan perempuan. Kau benar-benar bodoh." desis pemuda tersebut sambil menggertakakan giginya dan tatapannya yang semakin menusuk pada pemuda didepannya ini.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda mungil didepannya ini, perlahan tatapan mata Chanyeol turun, memandang lantai apartemennya dengan bahu yang juga agak sedikit menurun, "kau benar." Lalu ia segera mengangkat wajahnya lagi. berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi, namun sepertinya pemuda mungil didepannya ini tau apa yang sedang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"aku memang bodoh. lalu apa?! Kau-"

Grep

Pemuda mungil itu memeluknya dengan sangat cepat.

"maafkan aku."

Pemuda mungil itu masih setia memeluk Chanyeol erat sambil sesekali mengusap punggung tegap Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya. "semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Dan..maafkan aku."

Sementara Chanyeol masih tertegun, mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu karena otak bodohnya kembali mengingat tentang mantan kekasihnya itu.

Kruyuk~

Perlahan pemuda mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya karena menahan malu. Perut kecilnya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu..? perutku yeah..mereka sedang berpesta didalam sana." Ucapnya sambil meringis menahan malu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimanapun pikirannya masih berkecambuk walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan pengkhianatan itu.

"duduklah. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Chanyeol hanya berucap datar lalu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda tersebut segera memejamkan matanya dan seketika ia sudah duduk dimeja makan, menunggu makanan tiba.

Namun tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit dalam. Ia merasakan sedikit pening pada kepalanya. Sejenak pikirannya teringat tentang apa saja yang telah ia lakukan kemaren. Ia hanya mendengus sebal lalu berusaha mengabaikan kepalanya yang mulai semakin pening.

Pemuda mungil tersebut sedang menelungkupkan kepala diantara lengannya. Memejamkan mata menahan pusing yang semakin menjadi. Bibirnya sesekali digigiti dan hembusan nafasnya yang lebih cepat.

"ini, makanlah."

Dengan segera pemuda mungil tersebut menengadahkan kepala dan melihat pemuda tinggi diseberang mejanya dengan mata yang agak sayu. Lalu pandangannya beralih saat hidung mungilnya mencium aroma yang asing namun terasa nikmat.

"apa ini?" tanyanya polos sambil tetap menyesap aroma yang masih menguar bersama kepulan uap panas benda yang ada didepannya.

"kau bercanda? Sudah cepat makan saja."

Tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah pemuda mungil didepannya yang terlihat sangat aneh, ia segera mendudukkan diri dan menyuap satu sendok kuah ramennya.

Chanyeol kembali melirik pemuda mungil didepannya, namun pemuda itu masih memperhatikan ramen didepannya dengan raut wajah aneh. "makan sebelum menjadi dingin."

Pemuda mungil itu tidak bergeming, matanya seolah masih mengamati benda aneh berbentuk panjang dan kecil yang terlihat seperti tali yang anehnya disebut makanan. "apa ini? ini bukan makanan, aku tidak bisa memakan ini. ini mengerikan." ucap pemuda mungil ini akhirnya.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya, namun ucapan pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar telah merusak mood makannya.

Trang!

Pemuda mungil itu terjingkat dalam duduknya saat suara dentingan yang cukup keras beradu dengan meja kaca. Lalu Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menatap pemuda mungil didepannya ini dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk aneh kecil ini menyebut ramen buatannya mengerikan? Bahkan ia sudah berbaik hati memberikannya makanan.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Chanyeol membentak dan pemuda mungil itu terkesiap. Ia melihat kebencian didalam mata pemuda yang sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam. Tidak boleh. Lelaki didepannya ini tidak boleh membencinya.

"maafkan aku.. tapi aku-"

"aku sudah berbaik hati memasakkan ramen untukmu dan kau bilang mengerikan?! Inikah balasanmu? Hah?!" Chanyeol kembali membentak. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak-"

"pergi kau dari apartemenku!"

"ap- apa?"

"Buang makanan itu dan pergi kau dari sini!" bentak Chanyeol sekali lagi. namun kali ini telinganya mulai memerah. Ia benar-benar marah.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol segera pergi menjauh dari pemuda mungil yang sudah menghancurkan moodnya hari ini dan memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Apapun asalkan ia tidak melihat moodbreakernya hari ini.

"eungh...sakit," lelaki mungil tersebut semakin merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Namun pandangannya masih menatap 'makanan' yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"aku tidak bisa memakan ini, tapi..." lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas pelan.

"...lelaki itu tidak boleh membenciku. Tidak papa, hanya satu mangkuk.." ucapnya pelan lalu mulai menyuap ramen tersebut memasuki mulutnya. lidahnya benar-benar tidak bisa mentoleransi rasa dari ramen tersebut. dan setelah ia menelan ramen tersebut dengan penuh perjuangan, perutnya seakan menolak untuk mencernanya. Ia ingin muntah.

"eumpt-" pemuda mungil itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha menolak gejolak dalam perutnya yang seakan ingin mengeluarkan ramen yang telah ia telan.

Perlahan pemuda mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya, mualnya sudah terasa lebih baik, namun gejolak itu masih ada.

Baru beberapa langkah pemuda mungil itu limbung. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan pusing dan mual yang menderanya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas dan kehilangan energinya. Pandangannya kabur, ia berusaha memanggil sosok lelaki yang telah meninggalkannya tadi, namun suaranya bahkan sangat lirih.

"maafkan aku," ucapnya dalam hati sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap dan ia tak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu.

TBC

Yehet yehet chapter 2 is up!

Gimana nih? Udah bagus belom? T-T

Maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, karna aku nulis chapter kedua ini dalam waktu 3 jam doang :" pengen cepet-cepet update soalnya, mumpung lagi nganggur disela waktu buat belajar masuk ptn :"

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **neli amelia**

 **D'Queens**

 **yousee**

 **Makasih banget yang udah mau review, fav atau follow story ini hehe~ dan buat silent reader, semoga dibukakan pintu hatinya agar mau meninggalkan jejak ya.. hehe**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Bye~~**

 **-EXOPLANET-**


End file.
